1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for transferring an image read by an image reader to a weblog server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weblogs are becoming widely used through World Wide Web (WWW) in recent years. The weblog usually includes a browser interface through which a user posts an article, creates a category, updates content, and do the like.
In general, it is difficult for users who are unfamiliar with operating a computer such as keyboard entry and mouse entry to post articles on weblogs, update contents, and do the like.
To post an article or the like on a weblog, the following operation procedure is usually required in addition to connection to the Internet, such as (1) start of a browser, (2) entry of Uniform Resource Locator (URL), (3) entry of a user name and password, and (4) entry of an article. And this operation procedure is also troublesome for users who are familiar with operating a computer.
In the case of weblogs, as compared with ordinary Web pages, methods of posing articles and methods of registering image data are different depending on weblog services and weblog systems. Therefore, some knowledge for differences in the methods of posting and the methods of registration are required for a user to freely select a weblog and post an article on the weblog.
When the user wants to post an image of a paper document or the like on a weblog, the image has to be digitized. However, it is complicated to take information for an image captured by a digital camera or the like into an information processor such as a computer, and to post the image information.
There is a device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-245981 as a technology capable of easily registering image information on a weblog. The device is a communication device that controls so as to register image information received by a facsimile receiving function on a weblog.
There is also a medium described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-256241 as a literature on a medium for causing a reader to read an image. The medium is a carrier sheet formed with two sheets such as a transparent sheet and a backing sheet to carrier a document.
The communication device as one of the conventional technologies essentially requires a facsimile device and a facsimile line. The communication device registers image information received by the facsimile device on a previously registered weblog using a particular markup language and a specific communication protocol. Therefore, the image formation for a document freely created by a user cannot be registered on an arbitrary weblog.
Referring to the medium as the other one of the conventional technologies, there are no ideas on how to register the read image information on a weblog although the medium can be used to carry a document.